


Off-Screen Reality

by finite



Series: finite's love collection [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, dongwoo's diary is a precious thing, idolverse, ugly emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finite/pseuds/finite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo acts as a silent observer to Woohyun and Sunggyu's weird relationship (and writes about them in his diary) aka Woogyu in Dongwoo's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Screen Reality

-

The biggest reason why people don’t read Dongwoo’s diary is not because it’s filled with trivial stuff that he does on daily basis, it’s because rather than what he does, he writes about what he sees, notices and observes about his members (especially those two most fascinating human beings in Infinite).

Sunggyu and Woohyun are interesting, at least to Dongwoo, who has gotten used to observing them every single chance he gets until it eventually becomes his second nature. Like Yin and Yang, they are very different yet they complement and complete each other, not like two pieces of missing puzzle, but like pieces of broken mugs. The analogy itself represents how complicated their relationship works. It’s hard for them in the beginning, but it worked out because well, they are Sunggyu and Woohyun. That’s enough of an explanation. What else could have been more perfect than these two dynamics?

Here Dongwoo sits in his favourite spot in their new living room again with his diary in his lap. The members all think that he’s writing the usual again. He’s glad because they would be crept out if they find out that he’s observing the two main vocalists’ interaction closely, almost like a predator, but Dongwoo knows how to be subtle.

It is one of their bad days where the cheerful voices of his dongsaengs can’t be heard, making the dorm eerily quiet, the obvious tension can almost be seen. He figures that everyone is just _that_ tired. He goes back to observing Sunggyu and Woohyun. They are walking towards their room now (technically, they are rooming together since Woohyun’s room is in Sunggyu’s). Dongwoo takes note of how Sunggyu grabs Woohyun’s arm softly, his eyes are somewhat pleading. Seeing how Woohyun purses his lips, a sign that he’s not interested to talk right now, Dongwoo just knows that the younger is not in the mood (and probably a little pissed off at the leader for some unknown reasons).

Apparently, Sunggyu can’t see what Dongwoo has seen as he tightens his hold on Woohyun’s bare arm. He grows uneasy in his seat because he knows that it can end up pretty badly as Woohyun hates it when someone manhandles him. Dongwoo is curious for a second because it seems that Sunggyu is pretty persistent with whatever he wants to talk about (or solve) with Woohyun at the moment. They are arguing in silence now. _It’s getting pretty interesting._

Sunggyu and Woohyun always hide their fights well. Even if they fight, they are never loud about it. However, the members have learnt to notice the difference whenever a fight has erupted. Woohyun would look like someone has died and Sunggyu, well, he would look like the usual Sunggyu, but a thousand times crueller (especially in dance practices). That is what Dongwoo loves about these two. When they are together, the world seems to be in balance, round and spinning, smooth and perfect. Things are just _right._ But when they fight, it feels like the world is suddenly ending. Dongwoo shudders at the fact.

He sees it well when Sunggyu drags Woohyun into his room. He can almost hear the faint click of the door being locked. Dongwoo prays to lord that everything will be fine between the two vocalists.

-

In Dongwoo’s opinion, he thinks that Sunggyu and Woohyun are probably the closest among the members. They didn’t start out straight into friendship. The age gap, the differences, the competition and the list can go on when it comes to why their relationship wouldn’t work out. But here’s an amazing fact about Sunggyu and Woohyun; they have pushed away all those and managed to become best buddies over the years. Dongwoo thinks that even close is not even close to describe the bond that these two have right now.

Back then, Sunggyu hated Woohyun because he had never seen someone so vigorous, so passionate, and so hardworking, Woohyun was almost a threat to him, a challenge. Kim Sunggyu saw everything as a challenge back then. But all those good traits in Woohyun were masked by his insecurity. Sunggyu was the first one to notice and Dongwoo was second because he takes pleasure in observing them. How can someone so talented be so insecure about everything?

Maybe that was the trigger to everything. Sunggyu reached out to Woohyun, comforting him at his weakest point and he has learnt to lean on Woohyun’s leadership when things just got too hard. It’s not like Sunggyu can’t go to Dongwoo because he honestly can, but Woohyun, he’s just Woohyun. Dongwoo thinks that maybe in his life, Sunggyu just needs a Woohyun, _his_ Woohyun.

Dongwoo smiles as he reminisces about them. 

-

The next day Dongwoo asks Sunggyu whether everything is okay, but he stops halfway when he notes how Sunggyu’s face is haggard from the lack of sleep. He sees Woohyun walking lifelessly into the kitchen and Dongwoo swears he feels like the world stops spinning for a while as he holds his breath.

“Good morning,” he hears Woohyun’s weak greeting.

“Stubborn bastard,” he hears Sunggyu hisses under his breath.

Dongwoo looks at the two of them carefully. Woohyun is avoiding Sunggyu’s eyes and the leader doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s pissed at the younger vocalist. _Where are the close Sunggyu and Woohyun that I know?_ Dongwoo asks himself.

“Get ready everyone. We’ll be leaving for MBC in 10 minutes.” Jungryul’s voice echoes in the house. The world starts to spin again, but Dongwoo can feel how it moves slower and less energetic than normal. That’s when Dongwoo wishes for them to make up already.

-

Sunggyu has every right to be mad at Woohyun, Dongwoo decides. He notices how fake Woohyun’s smile is; trying to convince that he’s the bubbly, happy-go-lucky Nam Woohyun, greasy tree that everyone knows. Who is he trying to convince? Dongwoo doesn’t even know because it’s clear to every member of Infinite that he’s not okay. His voice cracks, even when he’s talking and he’s drinking water more often than usual today. Dongwoo notices how Sunggyu’s eyes get smaller throughout the day as they keep a close eye on Woohyun. He wonders how Sunggyu can still stay sane; having to deal with the younger man’s stubbornness all the time.

“Stop pushing it,” Sunggyu hisses at Woohyun when they get to the car. Dongwoo is close to listen to their small bicker (more like to Sunggyu’s angry nagging) and he’s there to see how Woohyun gets into the car with his shoulders slumped in defeat as Sunggyu pulls the front door close, a little too loudly.

Dongwoo doesn’t fail to catch how Sunggyu pleads with Woohyun when they are in the security of their dorm. He also notices how the other members stay away from them because they don’t want to taste Kim Sunggyu’s wrath or Nam Woohyun’s moody lash-out.

“Woohyun-ah, please,” Sunggyu says, his voice desperate and his expression even more.

Dongwoo thinks it’s beautiful when Sunggyu takes Woohyun close to his body, the younger man’s head buried deep in his chest as he pats Woohyun’s head softly. He is frustrated as he can’t hear what Sunggyu is whispering to Woohyun, but it manages to make his shoulders tremble less. But Dongwoo is fine because he knows that whatever Sunggyu whispers to Woohyun, it’s a private talk that only they deserve to know. He figures that it’s okay because they are close, because they are Sunggyu and Woohyun. Dongwoo also thinks that it’s okay for Sunggyu to softly plant his lips on Woohyun’s forehead because their relationship goes beyond any ordinary friendship. He feels obliged to look away, feeling like he’s intruding a private moment there. When he looks back, he sees Sunggyu’s back before the door of his bedroom shut close, again. It’s okay because now they’re safe from the world’s judging eyes, in the confinement of their bedroom that their moments only belong to them.

-

Dongwoo wakes up in the middle of the night because of his routine night drink. He walks to the kitchen soundlessly. His ears perk at the sound of soft whispering between his two members. He knows instantly that he could not have picked a better time to barge into the scene. So he takes his glass and crouches down next to the kitchen island as he listens in.

“W-What if it’s a v-vocal nodule?” he hears Woohyun’s scared voice. He bites his lips to prevent the shocked gasp from escaping. _So, that’s the reason why…_

“So what if it is?” Sunggyu says. Dongwoo peeks a little and he can make out that Sunggyu is holding Woohyun on the couch, their bodies impossibly close and the only thing that is preventing Woohyun from falling is Sunggyu’s arm around his waist.

“What if I c-can’t sing anymore?” Dongwoo wants to cry when he hears the heartbreak in Woohyun’s question.

“So what if you can’t?” Sunggyu replies calmly. Dongwoo feels a weird urge to punch Sunggyu at the time because he’s doing a bad job in comforting Woohyun right now.

“H-Hyung…”

“So what, Woohyun? So what?”

Only then, Dongwoo understands what Sunggyu is trying to do. He’s saying that it’s okay if Woohyun has a vocal nodule and it’s okay if he can’t sing anymore because…

“You’re still you, Woohyun. Believe me. You can’t do that anymore nowadays, can you?” Sunggyu says; the sadness in it is stabbing Dongwoo’s fragile heart.

“I trust you, Sunggyu hyung. More than anyone else,” Woohyun whispers.

Dongwoo thinks he can hear Sunggyu’s unspoken _I will still love you no matter what, Woohyun._ But rather than words, Dongwoo knows that Sunggyu is a man of action. He can’t look away as he witnesses the way Sunggyu captures Woohyun’s lips for the first time. He should feel disgusted or scared because that’s how the society has shaped them all, but he doesn’t feel that way because it’s okay. It’s okay because it’s Sunggyu and Woohyun. They are close, so it’s okay. He can faintly hear Woohyun in the silence of their dorm. The unsaid _I love you too, Sunggyu._

For once Dongwoo cries because there is no other thing that is more beautiful and perfect than this, than them. _Sunggyu and Woohyun._ They belong to each other, even way back in the past, in the present and in the future.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave a kudo if you like it (even guests can leave kudo *puppy eyes*) and of course leave a comment bc i love comments :) Thanks for reading. I'll be posting more stuff (mostly my old stuff) here, so keep an eye on them, yeah?


End file.
